


Invisible Battles Still Leave Scars

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Washington is verbally abusive toward Lucas, and Henry has to comfort him.</p><p>Trigger warning for past self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Battles Still Leave Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Trigger warning for past self-harm.
> 
> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.
> 
> Written for TrekkieL.

Lucas is working quietly on recording the fluid samples from the day. He has his earbuds in, and isn’t expecting anyone. Henry usually leaves him alone, doing paperwork in his own office. Lucas’ head is bobbing along to the music as the sound washes over him and soothes away the day’s anxiety.

He doesn’t hear Doctor Washington calling his name, until the earbuds are pulled out of his ears by the elderly medical examiner. “Mr. Wahl. I asked you a question. The workplace is not a place to be listening to _music_ while you are on the state’s time.”

Lucas drops his pen, rushing to tugs his sleeves down, even as he keeps his eyes down so as not to anger the man more. “Um. Y- yes, sir. W- what..?”

Doctor Washington invades Lucas’ personal space more, grabbing a pale arm and turning the pale flesh toward the fluorescent lights in the morgue. Pale, white raised scars crossed the inside of his forearm. A few look more like gouges. Washington looks both disgusted and angry as he tosses Lucas’ arm away.

“What is wrong with you? How broken is your mind that you would harm yourself?!”

Embarrassment, old feelings of self hatred ( _broken_ , _wrong_ ) turn Lucas’ face a hot red as he tugs down the sleeves. Before he can say anything, the classic sounds of Henry’s steps echo in the quiet morgue.

Henry brings the smells of the outside, cool Spring air in with him, attached to his coat. The scent of fresh coffee hitches a ride, floating across the morgue and wrapping around Lucas like one of Henry’s scarves.

“Here we are, Lucas. Fresh coffee... “ Henry is known for his skill of reading people. He can read Lucas as easily as a book. He should, spending their time together during the day and sometimes at night. Doctor Washington is also easy to read. He does his job, but with less care of those on the slab than getting things easily closed and put away.

Henry frowns slightly, squaring his shoulders and moving ahead to separate Washington from his lover, whose body language is full of self-consciousness and shame. The coffee is set carefully on the desk near Lucas. He places himself between them. “Doctor Washington. I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Doctor Morgan. Do you know where the samples have gone from the bodies today?”

“Ah, yes. The courier has already come by once. I believe he said something about covering? Therefore, reasonably, it seems as though there is an issue with the courier. Which would, of course, explain the reason why all of yesterday's samples as well as this morning’s samples all left together. I assure you that they have all been properly recorded. Lucas is just finishing the post-lunch recording.”

“Listen, Morgan. Your assistant is listening to music, _on the state’s time_. And then there are signs that he is _mentally unfit_ -”

Henry’s eyes flash. “ _Doctor_ Washington, and right now I use that title reluctantly, you should know that _mental illness_ is not _unfit_. Lucas is perfectly in his sound mind. An _illness_ can be treated, whether symptomatically or directly. Do, kindly, see yourself away from my assistant. _As a professional courtesy_.”

Henry always looks well appointed, and always comes across as somewhat ineffective as defense. However, Henry is fully competent in his ability to do serious harm, the Hippocratic Oath notwithstanding.

Doctor Washington engages in a stare down with Henry for several tense seconds, then backs down, heading from the morgue. Henry remains standing between them until Washington is gone. Henry exhales slowly, letting angry go with the breath. He turns to Lucas, his heart aching.

“Oh Lucas…” Henry gently smooths the sleeves down his arms. Henry removes his scarf, and tenderly wraps it around Lucas’ neck, before opening his arms. Lucas leans forward, pressing his face to Henry’s waist coat as Henry runs his fingers through the soft, light brown hair.

“He said I’m broken…” Lucas’ voice is muffled.

“You are _not_ broken. You’re still alive and you’re here with me. You’re not broken. Just bent a little.” Henry runs his other hand over Lucas’ back, and kisses the top of the feathery hair. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo.

“My scars….”

Henry hugs Lucas tightly. Lucas is warm and alive in his arms. “You’re scars are wounds. Wounds that you’ve lived through. Just like any soldier who has been through any battle. Just like mine on my chest. Your battle is against an enemy that is internal, instead of external. That doesn’t make things any less real, or you any less strong for surviving.”

Lucas makes sniffling sounds in Henry’s waist coat. Henry reaches down and tilts Lucas’ face up to his own, and he gives Lucas a tender kiss. Then, he takes one of Lucas’ slender fingered hands. He pushes up the sleeve of Lucas’ shirt, and begins to kiss each scar in turn. “You’ve survived this one. And this battle here. And this skirmish.” Henry whispers against each scar.

Henry looks up and moves enough to kiss Lucas’ mouth. “There are others fighting the same enemy. You’re not alone. There are others that have fallen, unable to go on. But you are not alone. I am here, Abe is here. Jo and Hanson are here. I will _never_ leave you, as long as you live. You are so _brave_ , Lucas. You’ve survived so many battles, you don’t have to go into battle alone again. No matter how hopeless you feel, we are _here_. I love you. All as you are. You have more scars than I, because when I die they disappear. I’ve fought in two wars. I’ve been shot, stabbed, dissected… and I would go through it all again, if it meant protecting you from your enemy. I can’t protect you. But I will always be here. To mend your wounds, as I may, and to hold you through the nightmares.”

Lucas’ voice was soft. “P- promise?”

“With all that I am. For the rest of my life.”

Henry knelt on the floor of the morgue, and holds Lucas as tight as Lucas holds him. The coffee is slowly cooling, and all they care about is each other.

 


End file.
